


My Wife Died; What Do

by Nellancholy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Touhou Project
Genre: A shitpost uploaded as a fic, AND FIVE, AND SIX, Crack, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Meta, OF NDRV3, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS TWO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: We've all had a wife die before.(SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 2,5,AND 6 of NDRV3)





	My Wife Died; What Do

“Yo,Patchy”,Remilia sighed. “I’m looking for Sakuya,I haven’t seen her at all today. Did you notice anything?”

 

Patchouli shrugged,barely looking up from her book. “Not sure. Last I heard,she was…grieving in her room.”

 

Remilia pinched her nose in frustration. Sakuya was always a dedicated,dutiful maid who rarely let her emotions show. But when she did…she certainly did it in the most extra way possible.

 

Pulling Patchouli by her sleeve,Remilia dashed to the head maid’s chamber,which in the Scarlet Devil Mansion was a room as broad and luxurious as the mistress’ own.

 

Remilia and Patchouli crouched by the door,revealing that indeed,Sakuya was reclining dramatically on a grand piano,wearing a long,black,mermaid-cut evening dress. Remilia noted with some amusement that Sakuya also had a half-full glass of wine hanging off her fingertips. She’d noticed Sakuya sneakily partaking of the red every now and then,though she never let it get in the way of her work.

 

But Sakuya wasn’t alone in the room. One of the Mansion’s fairy maids sat before the piano,carefully plinking out Debussy’s Clair de Lune.

 

It was at this juncture that Sakuya spoke from where she lay,addressing the fairy. “Kirumi-san deserved better. She deserved,the most out of all of them,to live. Even in the face of her death…she forsook her dignity in a futile attempt at escape,for to die running was preferable to quietly awaiting death and resigning herself to failure in carrying out her duty to those she bore on her shoulders…”

 

Here,Sakuya thrust her wine glass dramatically at the fairy,causing the red,sparkling fluid inside to slosh violently.

 

“Even a shameful,painful death was better than dishonoring her divine charge. Isn’t-isn’t that the spirit that every maid should bear?!” Even from where she knelt by the door,Remilia could see the tears rolling down Sakuya’s cheeks.

 

Suddenly,Remilia found herself pushed aside,as Flandre joined her and Patchouli by the door.

 

Flandre grunted,moving to pull the door open. “I don’t know about you,onee-chan,but I can’t stand to see this any longer. I’m gonna tell her.”

 

“Flandre,wait-” But even as Remilia reached to stop her,it was too late.

 

Not only was Flandre charging into the room,but-

 

She had found a megaphone somewhere.

 

Sprinting up to the grand piano Sakuya was still on,she turned it on,letting out a ringing burst of feedback.

 

Getting up into Sakuya’s face,she held up the megaphone and let loose.

 

_**“IT’S ACTUALLY ALL JUST A REALITY TV SHOW,THE EARTH IS FINE AND NOT DESTROYED,AND THEY’RE ALL ORDINARY HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS WITHOUT ULTIMATE TALENTS WHO HAD THEIR MEMORIES FALSIFIED TO PARTICIPATE”** _

 

…

 

…

 

Sakuya blinked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she disregarded the fairy maid whose head had exploded from the vibrations.

 

The room fell silent,or maybe everyone was just deaf.

 

Sakuya quivered.

 

The wine glass fell to the floor,shattering into tiny pieces as its precious contents spilled out.

 

And in the next moment,the broken glass and spilled wine were gone,the fairy was cleaned up,and Sakuya was standing in front of the door in full uniform,giving Remilia and Patchouli her usual bows.

 

“I am sorry for my indiscretion,milady. I have served my three years of mourning,and am ready to return to my duties.”

 

Sakuya clenched her fist,a single tear rolling down her cheek.

 

_“It’s…it’s what Kirumi would want…”_


End file.
